leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-33172118-20171206224327/@comment-26808509-20171207165304
I guess you are highly overestimating Katarina's ult. While it's a hige power spike for her to reach level 6, not all champions that can't stop her ult will lose to her. Not by a land side. Mobile champions like LeBlanc, Zed, Kassadin or even Yasuo can fck her up really badly, because most of her damage comes from her Daggers and those can be avoided by mobile champions. And skillshot heavy champions can win against Kata just as well and this has nothing to do with luck or the Kat player being bad. In fact, Katarina is really predictable, even tho she can blink every other second. The reason for that is that she NEEDS to jump to her daggers in order to deal damage and to keep jumping. That means if she Q's someone, she will most likly jump behind him, because that's where the dagger will land and that's where a Lux can catch and combo her. Especially in early game things like that are crucial. Kata has a vary of combos of course, but otside of these combos Kata is fairly unflexible if she wants to kill the enemy. She sure can use her E to jump in safety and dodge skillshots with it, but this means that she won't be able to jump to a Dagger and this reduces her kill pressure to 0 until her E is back up again. I've seen many people complaining about Kata being obnoxious to play against and that she is unstopable and all. But most of the time this came from people who didn't know how she worked exactly and who didn't care about her daggers at all. Her mobility is tied to units and to be more specific is tied to her daggers, unlike Kassadin with his R. She is predictable if you know her combos and possibilites. Also she isn't "safe". How can a Champion who has to jump in into meele range, without any CC or tankyness be safe? That's just not true and the argument that she can blink out again after she killed someone isn't a valid argument, because people like Zed, LeBlanc and Fizz can do this too and two of them don't need to go into meele range at all. If a Kata can jump in to kill someone and then jump aut again unharmed your team either didn't react to her at all, she came from out of sight and no one "could" react or your team was split. And non of these situations is because of her kit, that's human failure. Also the whole "she needs to be shut down, needs to be counterpicked and needs to be focused" thing is not exclusive to her tho. Almost every snowball heavy champions has this. If you don't shut down a Zed during lane, try to pick a heavy supportive champions and focus him during fights, he will allways be able to kill at least one carry and escape again. The differnce is that Kat can be more devestating if she isn't getting stoped. I admit however, that Kata is unusual strong rightnow and that's why she is getting nerfed on PBE allready. Her E damage goes down to weaken her early trades and her lvel 2/3 all in. But the reason she is so strong right now isn't really her kit, it's the combination of Electrocute with Sudden Impact. Electrocute deals 1,5 times the damage of the old Thunderlords and she can abuse this key stone pretty well and Sudden Impact gives her an advantage, because no one is having MR runes anymore. Also there is the problem item Gun Blade. This item is so incredibly powerfull, but it's allways under the radar, because there are very few Champs who can use it.